


Rose Tyler...I

by PrincessofWhiteSnow



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BAMF Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, F/F, F/M, Found Families, Team TARDIS, Time Travel, friendships and space travel, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofWhiteSnow/pseuds/PrincessofWhiteSnow
Summary: Team Tardis is getting into the swing of things when one by one each of the companions meet a strange blonde woman named Rose. The thing is they all meet her in different eras and planets and the one thing they all have in common is Rose does not want them to tell the Doctor. Still, the Tardis and the Doctor has scented a mystery as the Tardis tracks an errant time traveler across space and time. With the three companions joining forces to figure out this mystery, without alerting the Doctor, will they discover who exactly "Rose" is and why they can't tell the Doctor about her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Doctor Who Fic, but I really adore Rose Tyler. I adore the idea of bisexual Rose Tyler so much and I think there is so much room for creativity with the Bad Wolf phenomenon. Other than the Doctor and Rose I haven't decided on any other relationships, but I could be swayed otherwise. Hope you enjoy and decide to stick around. Much love and please enjoy!

Yasmin Khan laughed as she stumbled forward. Her boots scuffed against a rock which knocked her into Ryan who was saved from diving in a bush by Graham grabbing a fist of his shirt. Yaz just kept laughing unable to stop since she had drunk a strange blue-ish drink of alien origin. They had stopped in a pub on an alien planet a couple thousand years from Team Tardis’s origin. They had been brought to the planet by the Tardis having one of her fits of stubbornness. The Doctor had warned them to be careful when they ventured outside as they didn’t know why they had been brought there, but honestly, it had looked harmless. Graham and Ryan had sipped some before Yasmin had started acting strangely. While they had been slightly giddy as well, it hadn’t affected them as much because of it. The Doctor had scanned her with the sonic screwdriver and had pronounced the drink to be “giggle water” and harmless. The Doctor had taken one look at a giggling Yasmin and sent the human part of Team Tardis back to the ship to sleep it off. The Doctor wanted to finish mingling for information that might lead to the reason they had been brought to that planet. 

“Be careful now,” Ryan complained though he also wore a smile. “You're gonna knock us into the bushes like that. Haven’t got my balance as it is without you mucking about.” 

“Lighten up, Ryan,” Graham injected while Yasmin grinned widely at them both; still affected by whatever she had consumed. “We’re on…where are we?”

Graham squinted up at the night sky which was full of shooting stars as the name escaped him. The Doctor had said the planet saw shooting stars year-round, the result of a planet destruction nearby. The planet was protected from the meteors by a shield which repelled them. It was a tourist planet and the Doctor, strangely enough, was even tenser upon realizing this. She muttered something about Midnight, but none of them had been able to drag the normally talkative Doctor into explaining what she meant. 

“Doctor called it New Fenrir,” Yaz said and smiled even wider as she remembered the excited twinkle in the Doctor’s eyes as she exclaimed over it when they opened the Tardis to the strange new planet. Team Tardis had been traveling together for several weeks now, but they still weren’t over the excitement that came with each new planet. 

“Quite right,” Graham nodded, “we’re on New Fenrir thousands of years from our time, having the time of our lives. What’s a brush with the brush when facing that?”Yaz guffawed at the silly play on words as Graham grinned proudly. Ryan rolled his eyes at the two of them.

“Real funny, Granddad” he grunted, Ryan reached out dragged Yaz toward him to keep her from tripping into a low brick wall around some alien’s garden, “right comedian you are.” 

“I thought so,” Graham smiled hopefully at Ryan. Ryan let go of Yaz again to allow her to continue to hop and skip down the quiet street toward where they left the Tardis in a remarkably earth-looking park. Ryan wished he had a camera to record Yaz, the police officer would never live it down. They followed the path to the Tardis and both Ryan and Graham watched in amusement as Yaz struggled to unlock the Tardis’s door. In fact, they could almost swear it opened without the key turning. Yaz went inside and Ryan followed after only to pause in the doorway. He looked back to see Graham looking up at the shooting stars again some feet from the door. He wore that face sometimes, in the quiet moments between adventures. Nostalgia and grief that sent Ryan’s own chest squeezing in pain.

“Graham?” Ryan asked. Graham jolted and then looked at Ryan before he gave him a kind but still sad smile.

“Gonna watch the stars for a bit, son,” Graham said.

“Do you want me to—” Ryan asked hesitantly but Graham was already shaking his head.

“No, you go make sure Yaz is okay,” Graham said, “Doc said she’d be fine, but you never know. Might be a good time for a talk later, yeah?”

Ryan rolled his eyes. While Graham never said a word around Yaz or the Doctor, he had not made it a secret to Ryan that he thought Yaz was a great catch and that Ryan should make a move. Ryan thought he was daft for it, but thought it was sort of endearing in Graham’s clumsy way. 

“Right, yeah,” Ryan said, “I’ll go see if there is a video camera or something in case she doesn’t remember anything.”

“Right,” Graham laughed, he clearly understood that Ryan intended to use it for far less than innocent motives. Probably payback for the last planet. Yaz had left him surrounded by a group of aliens who thought he was some kind of God as a distraction while she and the Doctor had disarmed a missile. Graham had been driving a group of survivors away from the intended bomb site. 

“Don’t stay out too long,” Ryan said and the shrugged awkwardly at the touched expression on Graham’s face, “don’t want cha to be attacked without the Doctor or Yaz around to save yah.” Graham smiled again and nodded before he turned and began to walk through the park. There was a bench some ways away from the Tardis he had sat at earlier in the day. He parked himself down and then looked up at the stars.

“Ah, Grace,” he muttered, “you’d love this.” Before the melancholy could get too strong, a soft female voice spoke over his shoulder.

“You alright?”

Graham turned in his seat and looked over his shoulder to see a woman standing there with her hands tucked into the pockets of her purple leather jacket. She was human, which was strange enough being on an alien planet with only two others than himself that he had seen. There was something about her eyes that made him think of the Doctor. She had blonde hair like the doctor but twirled up into a bun on the top of her head with careless strands that fell around her face. She had brown eyes like the Doctor, eyes that looked far too old for the young face they were set into. She even stood like the Doctor, straight and with an air of confidence, that was hard to fake. 

“M’fine,” Graham said as he still watched the stranger.

‘You sure?” she asked. There was something so kind about the way she said it that Graham nearly wanted to confess everything he was feeling right then. Rather than overwhelm her with all that though he just nodded.

“Yah, just—just lost my wife recently and I’m missing her, of course,” he said somewhat self-conscious and somewhat grief-stricken, “she would’ve loved this planet.” 

The woman’s face softened further, she took out one hand and looked down at it. It was her left and a golden ring set with a rose quartz stone sat on her ring finger. She looked sadly down at it before she fisted her hand and walked around the bench to sit beside Graham.

“Lost my husband too, recently,” the woman admitted, her voice tight with a grief that echoed in Graham’s, “not dead, mind you…but gone far away again. I’m not sure if he’ll make it back this time.”

Graham watched her smile sadly and reach up to wipe a tear with the back of her hand. He wanted to ask for more details, but he was sensitive enough not to ask a complete stranger how she had lost her husband. 

“It’s alright though,” she said looking at him before she looked back to the sky, “the both of us too. We’ve got the stars to remind us of them.” Graham nodded, he liked the sound of that.

“My friend…” Graham trailed off as he studied the woman’s melancholic face as she watched the stars with fathomless eyes, “well, she says they’re not gone. That we take them with us.”

The woman smiled then, her eyelashes fluttered closed for a moment before she nodded. “She’s clever that friend of yours,” the woman murmured before she looked at him again and shared a grin that made Graham’s chest felt just a bit lighter. There was something charming at her smile as her tongue appeared just a bit before she smothered it into a more sedate expression.

“Right clever,” Graham said, he imagined the Doctor walking about with their head in the stars and their mouth running without a filter, “bit daft about people though.”  
The woman laughed but Graham saw her eyes go misty for a moment. 

“The clever ones usually are,” she said with a sad little chuckle, she surprised him by cocking her head to the side almost as though she heard something, she stood up brushing off her jeans before she offered him yet another somber smile, “I should go.”

Graham knew they were strangers, but he couldn’t help being sad that she was going so soon. He thought the others would like this woman, and the Doctor was always good for a laugh or two. The stranger looked like she could use the Doctor’s brand of joyful insanity.

“Are you sure—” he started, he stood up as she put her hands back into her pockets and took a step back. She shook her head with a resigned expression. 

“Yes,” she said definitively, “if I stay any longer I’ll do something very stupid and very selfish.” Graham frowned, but he couldn’t think of how to argue with the pained certainty on her face.

“Alright, then,” Graham said, still unnaturally reluctant to let the young woman walk off on her own in such a sad state. The woman nodded as she took a step backward. There was a moment of indecision before she spoke again.

“Before I go,” she hesitated before she finally asked, “what’s your name?’

“Graham,” he said, “Graham O’Brien." The woman gave him another tongue touched smile before she turned around and started to walk away. 

“I’m glad the Doctor has someone like you Graham,” the woman said over her shoulder. That sent a jolt through Graham, which was neither wholly alarm or a strange excitement he got when something strange happened, usually because of the Doctor. 

“Wait, who are you?” Graham asked, he started to follow her, but the woman turned toward him. She still walked slowly backward.

“…Rose,” she said and she wore the melancholic smile again before she added, “my name is Rose. But don’t tell them you saw me, kay.”

“Who?” Graham asked, bewildered.

“The Doctor,” Rose said as though this were obvious. Graham supposed that it should have been. No one Ryan or Yaz knew would be there thousands of years in the future on an alien planet. It had to be one of the Doctor’s friend.

“Why,” Graham asked, still confused. He stopped walking and Rose paused before she admitted into the silence of the park.

“Because it will hurt them,” she whispered, with actual tears falling against her cheeks. “And I've done enough damage. Please, watch over them for me.”

With that Rose turned around and began to jog away. Graham almost followed her, but he didn’t want to lose the Tardis. Besides not wandering off was one of the Doctor’s numerous rules.

“Rose,” he called but he received no answer “Rose!” 

Though Graham didn’t run after her, he did sit back down at the bench hoping she would come back. His next visitor was decidedly not Rose. The Doctor vaulted over the bench before she dropped unceremoniously beside him as she fiddled with some electronic device or another. 

“Watching the stars, Graham?” the Doctor asked. She kept her eyes on the device, “see anything interesting around here?” It was on the tip of his tongue to blurt out everything about Rose, but an image of her grieved face kept him from going through with it.

“No, nothing out of the ordinary,” Graham said, “Yaz was still giggling up a storm last I saw her. I think Ryan was going to record it for posterities sake.”

“No need for that,” the Doctor said, she finally looked up from the device and grinned madly at him, “good old Tardis records everything. She remembers everyone who has ever walked through her doors and has enough blackmail to rule all the universes by now.” This would sound alarming if the Doctor didn’t sound so fond.

“Bit of an invasion,” Graham said, he didn’t care if the sentient ship was peeping on him, but he thought Yaz or Ryan would be chuffed about it. The Doctor seemed oblivious for a moment before she almost seemed abashed.

“The Tardis is the height manners, “the Doctor comforted him, “she’d never keep a record of any…intimate details or at least never let anyone see them. She’s a lady, Graham.”\

“Whatever you say, Doc,” Graham laughed, “just let Yaz and Ryan know, yeah? Bit of important detail.”

“I didn’t think of that,” the doctor said her face creasing in a chagrinned expression, “couple thousand years old and I learn something new every day. Relearn it most often.”

Graham had the sudden urge to ask if she had ever learned anything with a certain Rose, but once again the woman’s face stopped him from broaching the subject. Graham shook his head and then forced himself to think of something else.

“Figure anything out about why we’re here, Doc?” Graham asked.

Just as he expected the Doctor insisted they go see if Ryan and Yaz were still up. They were, Yaz was coming off the giggle water though she still burst out into laughter at inopportune moments. Ryan thought this was hilarious and kept bringing up embarrassing stories from when they were in school together. Even the ones where he was the butt of the joke were told, just to keep her laughing. The Doctor went on one of her longwinded explanation gesturing to make her points. It was something about the same energy that Krasko had left in the Rosa Parks era. A time traveler had caught the Tardis’s attention, but seemingly the Doctor couldn’t work out why they were there. After poking around the console for a bit she seemed to determine whatever or whoever had traveled there was gone. She got a determined gleam in her eye, danced around the console pulling levers and pressing buttons before she announced to her captive audience that they were going to follow the trail. The hunt was on. Graham couldn’t help but wonder if a certain woman with sad eyes would be at the end of the chase. Still, even as team Tardis gripped the railing to keep from being flung about, Graham held his peace. He believed in a universe which sorted itself out. If the woman was meant to meet the Doctor again, then she would. Graham was just happy he might be along for the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan meets a certain blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas gift! Thank you for all your support, I really appreciate it! Hopefully, there will be another update by the end of next month! Everyone looking forward to the New Year's Special? I am! (Still hoping to see a certain blonde in it).

“It’s always with the ladders,” Ryan muttered morosely as he stared at the ladder which was the only way out of the bunker. He hadn’t meant to wander off alone, but the Doctor had run off with Yaz. He and Graham had been saddled with babysitting duty—why did Ryan always get babysitting duty? Of course, when Ryan went off to see what the strange noise was while Graham coaxed the alien down from the tree, Ryan had fallen down a trapdoor. He had spent the last hour and a half navigating the twisting lanes underneath the planet’s service. It sorta of reminded him of Kerblam, but without all the creepy robots. Or people, really. Ryan had been alone the entire journey. That is until someone gave a feminine cough behind him. Ryan whirled exclaiming only to see it was a human female.

“You alright up there,” the woman chuckled looking at him, where he had leaned back against the ladder. Ryan nodded absently, feeling a little abashed at his exaggerated response. 

“Yeah, yeah, right sorry,” Ryan said, a self-conscious grin on his face, “scared me, that’s all. Thought I was alone down here…what are you doing here anyway?”

The woman laughed, her tongue touching her teeth as she smiled. She shrugged emphatically.

“Not sure to be honest,” she said, “fell down a grate trying to…well, I was avoiding someone. Anyway, it’s not important, have you seen any of the Valin down here?” The Valin was the predominate alien species on the planet Coru IV. Ryan remembered the Doctor going on one her long nonsensical tangents about the race, but the only thing he could remember was that they glowed in the dark and apparently didn’t like it if you smiled at them. 

“No, I haven’t,” Ryan said as he looked around the abandoned tunnels, “bit odd isn’t. All these lights on and no one around using em.” 

“There’s an oxygen field as well,” the woman said, she looked down at an electronic device, her eyes narrowing. “But these storage tunnels have been shut down for a decade after the failed Rinai rebellion. We shouldn’t even have access to them.” 

“I just meet a Rinai earlier,” Ryan said, remembering the purple-skinned girl child who had hidden up in a tree singing to herself as Graham tried to coax her down. The woman’s dark eyes widened before she nodded to herself.

“You must have found Princess Synod then,” the woman muttered to herself, she turned her head to look back as though she had heard something. 

“Princess?” Ryan asked, surprised, “The Doctor didn’t say nothing about that.”

“I imagine that’s because she expected her to already be dead,” the woman said, she still scanned the hallway suspiciously, “history would have you believe she died two days ago.”

“History?” Ryan asked, he frowned and then looked closer at her, “who are you? How can you-“

“Ryan,” the woman said, she turned quickly and looked up at him, “I’m gonna need you to climb. And climb quickly.”

“Why?” Ryan asked, stunned.

“Because of them,” the woman said, she pointed to the ground where what appeared to be mechanical snakes were slithering remarkably quickly toward them. 

“OH,” Ryan said, “alright!”

Determined, but still very nervous Ryan began to climb as quickly as he was able. He expected the woman to be impatient, following closely behind him. But when he looked over his shoulder she was walking toward the creatures, a slender device that sort of reminded him of the Doctor’s sonic, though this one was thinner and blue in color, was pointed at the creatures. 

“What are you doing?” Ryan shouted. The woman remained determined, still pointing her device at the oncoming creatures.

“Tell the Doctor to look into the Palace archives. She’ll understand.”

“I can’t—” Ryan sputtered, only stopping when the woman looked over her shoulder at him and met his eyes. She didn’t look scared, she just smiled at him confidently and assured.

“Go on Ryan Sinclair,” she said, “I’ve got this.”

“Who are you?” Ryan asked. The woman smiled at him, and it was sad.

“My name’s Rose,” she said, “but do me a favor for saving your life?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t tell the Doctor I was here.” And with that, the woman turned on the mechanical creatures and began to advance on them the sound of a sonic echoing in the hallways. 

///

Ryan couldn’t get Rose out of his head for the rest of the adventure. For some strange reason, he held his tongue. Even using the knowledge the blonde had given him to coax the Rinai girl down from the tree when he found Graham still at it under the tree. No Doctor in sight. 

“Have fun walking round were you?” Graham asked under his breath, a little prickly after Ryan being gone for so long. He had started to worry but hadn’t been able to leave the child. Then Ryan comes strolling up with a dazed look on his face. ”I coulda used your help. I’m worried about the doc being gone so long. Funny feeling about this place.” Ryan looked up at the girl who continued to sing to herself before he made his decision. 

“Think I heard some information when I was walking about,” Ryan explained before he looked up at the girl and asked in a gentle voice, “are you the princess?” 

The purple skinned girl looked down at him with wide green eyes, her mouth opening in surprise.

“But everyone thinks I’m dead,” the girl sang, “everyone who knows is gone. The Valin would kill me if they knew I was alive.”

Graham looked sidelong at Ryan but decided to keep his questions to himself. “My grandsons a right proper investigator,” Graham said, “come on down now then, Princess. We can’t help you all the way up there. My friends and I can keep you safe.”

“Promise?” The girl asked, her eyes wide and trusting. Ryan was the one who answered this time reaching up toward her.

“Promise, now we’ve got to tell the Doctor to look in the palace archives.” 

The princess allowed herself to be helped from the tree, she was so light that she hovered above the ground, floating on the atmosphere delicate as a bird. 

“What do we need in the palace archives,” Graham asked in an undertone to Ryan. The only thing he could do was shrug. He hoped Rose was right and that the Doctor would know what to look for.

///

“You’re brilliant, you are, Ryan” the doctor exclaimed as they huddled over the archive. 

“What is it?” Yaz asked as she looked over the Doctor’s shoulder. The Doctor smiled fondly at Yaz before she turned to the diminutive princess.

“Your people aren’t all dead your majesty,” the Doctor explained, using her sonic to bring up the image of a planet, “they’ve just been smuggled out of the system. They’ve started a whole new world on a hospitable planet, just waiting for you. Only your escorts died before they could get you there.”

“But how will I get off this planet,” the princess asked, “there is an embargo stopping all space travel away from the planet.” The Doctor smiled widely brandishing her sonic.

“I’ve got the best ship in the universe, your majesty,” she said, “away you fly, safe and good as dead to the rest of the universe. You can live in peace away from this planet.”

“Good one Ryan,” Yaz said patting her friend on the back. Ryan smiled widely, though a certain blonde weighed heavily on his mind. Did she get out safely? He could only hope.

“Brilliant one, Ryan,” the Doctor said, “Come along way from shooting before thinking haven’t yah?”

“Yeah,” Ryan agreed, feeling a little bashful since the find hadn’t come from him. 

“Yeah, good one, son,” Graham said watching him closely. The others were busy planning their escape from the ruined palace, but Ryan met his granddad's eyes. 

“Yeah, good one,” Ryan said, not knowing why Graham didn’t say anything. 

Graham couldn’t explain it, but he felt it had something to do with the flash he had seen off in the distance earlier as they snuck into the palace. A blonde woman smiling, her hands tucked into a purple jacket, before she turned and walked away.


End file.
